


婚比金坚 番外四则

by toudarling (enagismos)



Series: Never Marry For Money 翻译 [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, extras
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enagismos/pseuds/toudarling





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Marry for Money (You Can Borrow it Cheaper)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/194262) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



以下是Mark如何加入到Eduardo和Lena的看屋活动的：

To: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
From: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)  
Re: 和Eduardo找办公室  
Chris，Eduardo不想跟我一起去找办公室。 

To: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)F  
rom: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
Re: 和Eduardo找办公室  
为毛我要关心这个？

To: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
From: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)  
Re: 和Eduardo找办公室  
因为他找的地产经纪人叫Lena Zhou，而且大家又不是不知道他对亚裔女孩有独特的偏爱。 我不去的话，影响不好。

To: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)  
From: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
Re: 和Eduardo找办公室  
好吧，我会跟他谈谈的。

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
Re: 爱情鸟们  
我怀疑Mark心里有点变化了。

To: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 啧  
绝对有。我这么说好多年了。


	2. Chapter 2

以下是Mark和Eduardo在拜访Zuckerberg家时的一个删减片段。

Eduardo醒来时床上没人，而房子里有烙饼的香味。他迅速的冲了个澡，然后下楼，发现Mark在厨房里。Karen在Mark身边盯着他翻烙饼，Eduardo朝她挑挑眉毛。

“闻起来很不错，”Eduardo评论道，靠在门框上。

“我全程监督，”Karen朝Eduardo保证道。“会很好吃的。”

Mark什么话都没说；他只是用非常专注的眼神盯着煎锅看。慢慢的，他用锅铲将煎饼翻过来，动作多多少少利索了些。

Eduardo有点讽刺地鼓起掌来。Mark回过头看他，微笑着。“不错嘛，”Eduardo说。“需要帮忙吗？”

“你可以去摆一下桌子，”Karen说。她指着一个橱柜。“碟子在那里头。”

Eduardo摆好桌子，同时看到Mark把煎饼做好了。当Mark非常骄傲的将最后一块煎饼跟其他的堆在一块儿时，Eduardo露齿而笑，说道，“恭喜。”

Karen嗤之以鼻，好笑的看着Eduardo。“他学习能力还不错，”她干巴巴的说。她把一碟子煎饼端起来。“我把这些端去餐厅。你们俩孩子能把厨房清理一下吗？”

“你真是个混蛋，”他母亲一离开厨房，Mark就开口说。

“不，我真的很惊叹，”Eduardo诚挚地告诉他。“真的。我完全不会做煎饼。”

“Eduardo，”Mark皱着眉说。他张开嘴，接着又合上嘴，然后拿起煎锅。他把锅放在洗碗池里，开始有点过于用力的刷起锅。

“Mark，”Eduardo叹气道。“我不是……这太傻了，我不是故意惹你生气的。”

“是，好吧，”Mark冷冰冰的说，“我通常也不是故意要惹*你*生气。”

Eduardo惊讶的吸了口气。片刻之后，他点头，即使这动作Mark是看不见的，然后说，“好，你说的对。我很抱歉，Mark。”

Mark勾着肩膀，更用力的刷着锅。他说，“我知道。”

Eduardo走到Mark身边站着。他的手扶上Mark的后腰。“Mark，”他说，“Mark，看着我。”

Mark转身，全身没一个线条都在说着不情愿。“干嘛？”

“我很抱歉，”Eduardo慢慢的、清晰的说。他抬起另一只手，抚上Mark的下巴；用拇指摩挲着Mark的下唇。Mark短暂的闭了闭眼，然后再次睁开，他的嘴唇紧紧地抿着。

“好啦，”Mark说，他的声音轻柔的反常。“我接受你的道歉。现在你能让我洗碗了吗？”

Eduardo大笑起来，靠上前迅速的吻了Mark一口。Mark转过脸迎着这吻，然后退开继续洗碗。Eduardo拿起和面的碗，把它冲洗干净。他用髋部撞撞Mark身侧。Mark翻着白眼，但表情看起来很开心。

他们一起走进餐厅。Karen和Edward已经在桌子边上坐好了，Karen正看着手上的报纸。Edward在自个儿的煎饼上面浇了很多很多糖浆，他正在把煎饼切成小三角形。

“我以为糖浆对牙齿不好，”Mark一边说着，一边坐下。

“今天是周日，”Edward流畅的说。“每逢周日我都可以破格一下。”他把叉子放下，瞅着Mark。“顺便问一下，你的牙齿如何？”

Mark翻着白眼，然后拉过放煎饼的碟子。“牙齿很好。爸，我不是你的病人。”

“你是我孩子，你永远都是我的病人。你应该庆幸我不是你妈那种心理医师。”Edward啜了口咖啡，然后将视线转至Eduardo身上。“那么你呢，Eduardo？你的牙齿状况好不好？”

“从未得过蛀牙，”Eduardo骄傲的说。Mark呻吟起来，恼火地看着他父亲，然后给自己倒了满满一碟子的糖浆。


	3. Chapter 3

那天晚上他俩是这么结婚的：

Eduardo靠在砖墙上，表情变得很伤心。“我希望事情能发展的不一样，”他吐露道。“时不时，我真的——会想念你。” 

Mark微微眯起眼睛，因为疲倦和过多的啤酒而感到有些迷糊，说，“为啥？” 

Eduardo嗤之以鼻。“老天才知道。”他揉揉脸，叹着气。“你*抛下了*我，”他说，声音有点儿不稳。Mark的心扭了起来，他重重的吞咽一口。Eduardo看起来就像是悲伤的化身，Mark只希望能再看到他的微笑。他怀念他的微笑。

“我没有——我应该。我本应该采取不同措施的，”Mark在片刻之后说道。“Wardo，我很抱歉。”

Eduardo看着他，脸上是怀疑的表情。“啥？” 

“Wardo，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。我本应该——我本可以处理的更好的，”他说，慢慢的朝Eduardo挪近了些。酒精让他的舌头不受控制，他能觉得单词自个儿从嘴里蹦出去。他把自己的道歉封装了五年，他希望Eduardo知道自己是真心实意的，他真的是打心眼里觉得抱歉。“那事与你无关，与Facebook有关，我本该意识到——大家的思路跟我的不一样。你值得获得更好的对待。” 

Eduardo盯着Mark看，他的脸变成有点不敢置信的表情，Mark在诉讼期间已经对这个表情很熟悉了。“你很——我说不出话了，”Eduardo说，然后他用葡语诅咒着。“去你的，Mark，”Eduardo过了一会儿，继续说道。“为什么你到*现在*才这么说？”

Mark对这话慢慢的炸了眨眼，不确定那究竟是什么意思。但是Eduardo的注意力呗街对面的某样东西吸引住了。他的视线柔和下来，微微的笑了笑。Mark转头去看他注意到了什么，然后发现有一对年轻的新婚夫妇手拉手走着。那姑娘身上穿着乱糟糟的婚纱和亮红色的裙子，那小哥正穿着一件很丑的西装。Mark想，他们很可能在一天内就离婚。 

“维加斯，”Eduardo若有所思的说。“天啊，如果*我们*也那么做，想想人们会是什么表情吧。” 

“做什么？”Mark问道，转头看向Eduardo。 

Eduardo的脑袋朝那对夫妻点了一点。“注册结婚。你能想象吗？”他小声地笑起来。“我们以前估计就能算是结婚了。我们无时无刻的在争执，而且你为了工作忽视我。”

“你在说什么呢？”Mark问道，他的心怦怦直跳。他无法想象Eduardo真的想和自己结婚——但可能性还是有的。然后Eduardo垂下眼，微笑着，Mark的心跳失控了。“你——想去结婚？” 

“是啊，”Eduardo坏笑着说。他伸手握住Mark的手。“就这么做吧，Mark。我们结婚去。”

“好，”Mark想也没想的就这么说，他非常开心，以至于都快说不出话来了。Eduardo的手指很温暖，坚定的环着他的手。Mark捏捏他的手，看到Eduardo的脸色被一个大大的微笑照亮了。


	4. Chapter 4

最后一个，是Mark和Randi之间的对话内容：

 

“发生什么事情了？”Randi兴高采烈地问Mark。“你在担忧跟他父母见面的事情吗？” 

“Randi，我需要你仔细听着，”Mark说。他心里默默地感到羞愧，因为自己的声音有点颤抖，然后他皱起眉头，老大不爽。“拜托。坐好，听着。”

Randi瞅了他一会儿，然后坐下等待。他在屋子里踱了会儿步，然后看着她，说，“这件事不是真的。” 

“什么不是真的？”Randi迷惑不解的问道。 

“这桩婚事，”Mark说。“好吧，我们是结婚了，其实只是——我们喝醉了，然后去登记了，现在我们没法在不引起丑闻的情况下摆脱这桩婚事，反正Chris是这么说的。”他告诉她，自己记得结婚那晚的事情，然后总结道，“所以我们会把婚姻维持到一年左右，然后——离婚。” 

“但你爱着他，”Randi慢慢的说。“你一直都爱着他。” 

“没有一直，”Mark纠正道。“不过，是的。你明白我的困境了。” 

“他知道吗？”Randi问道。 

“他第二天甚至不记得我们结婚了，”Mark说。 

“他知道你记得整件事情吗？”Randi慢慢的问。Mark安静的摇摇头。Randi沉下脸，说，“你特么开什么玩笑？Mark，你在干啥啊？” 

“我不知道！”Mark爆发道，挥舞着双手。“Randi，我——我*爱*他，而他只认为我们是，我不晓得，单纯的滚床单而已，我不能*告诉*他说我记得整件事，因为他会很生气的。我不能——我不想在度过一个没有他的五年，Randi，我做不到。” 

“Mark，你必须告诉他，”Randi坚决的说。“他一直很关心你，Mark，但你从没给过他任何待着不走的理由。如果你想留住他，你得给他一个理由。” 

“他不需要知道，”Mark绝望的说，尽管他知道这真的不是什么可行的选择。“我能挨过一年。” 

“然后呢？你回去继续假装这一切都没发生过？”Randi问道。“Mark，别——你不能这么*做*。他应该知道真相，你应该和*想要*跟你一起的人在一起。” 

“但我*想要*他，”Mark无助地说，他用手掌盖住眼睛。“天啊，Randi。我该怎么做？” 

“他很关心你，”Randi坚决的说，伸手碰碰他的手臂。“他真的关心你，很明显。你只要在事情有回转余地之前把真相*告诉*他。你越是不说，他最后知道的时候反应会更糟糕。” 

Randi的逻辑永远都是无懈可击的。Mark叹了口气，点点头。“我知道。我——我会跟他说，我会的。” 

Randi怀疑的看着他。最终，她说，“行吧，”然后起身包包他。“我爱你，Mark，我会站在你这边。不过——你别太过*我行我素*了。”


End file.
